clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Hell
Welcome to Hell is the first encounter in Infernal Affairs Enemies * Soulstealer (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Brimstone Baron (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) * Niknak (1950 Gold, 240 XP, 150 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction Redness surges around you on all sides. It's so viscous that you can't decide whether you're flying, falling, or swimming through it. But it howls and crackles like a thunderstorm. Hugh and the demons are below, one big struggling mess of flailing limbs. The fiends are grabbing onto him as he thrashes and attempts to swing his cleaver into their skulls, sending the entire infernal tangle tumbling this way and that through the scarlet tempest. You angle yourself, trying to keep them in front of your diving, plummeting, swooping body. The sheer insanity of what you've done rings through your head and batters against your brain. But it's too late for regrets. And even if it weren't, if you could somehow pull and claw your way back out, the sight of Hugh struggling in infernal arms would be enough to stop you. Something yanks at your hair, sending a sharp burst of pain through your scalp. You twist round, ready to skewer the fiend responsible. Instead you find yourself staring at Tessa Tullian, who's just pulled herself next to you via that unwelcome handhold. Her own hair is flowing in all directions, caught in the general indecision instilled by this bizarre place. Some of it steams behind her as though captured by rushing air. But the rest drifts on either side. You look past her, and see Rakshara -- her sword pointing downwards as though to split the maelstrom. And behind her the rest. They all came... "I told you to stay there!" you shout. "Did you think we would?" Tessa asks. "I-" She points downwards. The redness has opened, revealing a horrific purple landscape -- and the approaching ground. You're about to find out if you're falling... *** Even now, lying flat on your back, the question of swimming, flying, or falling remains unresolved. You appear to be alive... And an experimental thrash of each limb reveals that everything's working. But your innards feel both smashed and drowned. There's a scent in your nostrils, a powerful, overwhelming odor. It's not exactly unpleasant, but its alienness is like a tentacle slithering through the inside of your head. Vague memories of magical and alchemical experiments come to you, but nothing that matches this meaty, metallic, earthy, vegetable smell. You sit up and blink. The world blinks back at you. The massive eyeball, embedded in a fleshy purple wall, blinks again -- as though defying you to doubt its existence. Other eyeballs of various shapes and sizes, scattered across the absurd purple terrain, blink as well. "No!" a voice screeches. "Look what you did!" Your companions are sprawled around the place, becoming sharper and clearer by the moment as your vision reasserts itself over your grogginess. They look to be in similar states of befuddlement. But they're all present and intact. "You made us land in the wrong place!" the voice continues. "This is Lord Occulus' realm!" "Sod off!" "And... sod... Occulus," Brachus adds. Hugh's sitting up a dozen yards away, glaring at the green imp. The other fiends are scrambling to their feet and gathering around him. Rakshara gets up, sword in hand, and strides towards them. You and the rest of your friends aren't far behind. Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! "Stop!" the imp howls. "Stop smashing Niknak!" But Rakshara raises him up once more, swinging him by one of his legs like a flail, and slams him on the ground -- again, and again, and again. "Stop, or Niknak's brains will fall out!" "Rakshara, wait," Brachus says. "I wish to talk to him." The oroc looks at him and frowns. "Talk? We should bash his blooming head open!" Hugh says. "That can wait!" Brachus replies. Rakshara tosses the imp. He tumbles on the ground, bumping and groaning, until he comes to a stop in a sitting position -- just in front of Hugh. "Niknak!" Brachus says. "Greetings, oh mighty Brach'Xell'Ctharat'Sezrachus!" Niknak performs a simultaneous bow and prostration, which results in a fresh tumble. "You know this imp?" you ask. "Everyone knows Niknak!" the green fiend says. He casts a sheepish glance at Brachus. "Knows... and likes? Likes enough not to kill?" Hugh's flabby hands grab the imp by the neck, yank him into the air, and shake him. "You sodding dragged us to hell, you little bastard!" "Hugh!" Brachus says. Their shared grasp stops shaking and throttling him. Niknak gasps and splutters. "Piss off! We're bloody well damned because of him!" Again the hands tighten around the imp's throat. "Yes, and I want to know why!" The murderous fingers open. Niknak falls to the ground in a heap. "He's just a minion," Brachus says. "All his deeds are done at the behest of more powerful fiends." "Yes..." the imp groans. "Not Niknak's fault! Had to... had to serve the mistress!" "Who? Who do you serve now?" "Princess Kherazade!" "Kher? What does she want with me?" "To eat you!" "What?" the rest of you chorus. Brachus sighs. "With the correct rituals, devouring another great fiend enhances one's power. Those of us who fear such a fate take pains to render our bodies inedible. We make them poisonous with our infernal powers. But now... Hugh's body would be a safe and enjoyable repast for her." "Oi! I'm not becoming some demon's bloody repast! I don't know what a blooming repast is, but I know I don't want to be one!" "There's a war," Niknak says. "For Krezzor. With you gone, mighty prince, other demons fight over it. Kherazade wants to win! So... Eating!" "Can I kill the bugger now?" "Wait! Niknak, I know you... You'd never dare to cross a demon prince, even one in this pathetic flabby body." "Oi!" "It wasn't Niknak's fault!" the imp says. "Princess Kherazade has Niknak's heart!" "You're in love with her?" you ask. Brachus sighs. "In this realm, such statements are rather more literal than in yours." "She tore it out," the imp continues, "and uses it to torture Niknak! When Niknak doesn't obey, she steps on it! Niknak had to help her!" "Sounds like she has the right bloody idea! Think I'll put my boot through your brain!" Hugh raises his cleaver. Niknak squeals. "No!" Brachus says. "We shall allow the wretch to live." "We? Sod 'we'! I'm lopping the top of his head off, and-" "No! Niknak is good demon," the imp wails. "Well... less evil. Never killed humans! Or... Or orocs!" He casts a hopeful glance up at Rakshara. "Besides," Brachus continues, "he will prove useful..." "Yes," Tessa agrees. "For a start, he can conjure up a portal back to West Kruna." "I fear it isn't as simple as that. It takes great power to open such a portal from this side." "He made the one that brought us here. Unless it was..." She gestures at the butchered fiends. "The portal was Niknak's," the imp says. "But..." He reaches into his loincloth and pulls something out from its recesses. A red gem shines in his hand. "Empty! The princess gave it to Niknak. Enough power for a portal back to her palace. Had to get to your realm through cunning! Niknak has lots of cunning!" "Then we're stuck here?" Tessa's voice is even. But you know her well enough to read her eyes... "You came here for us," Brachus says. "And I swear to you that I'll get you back. That's why we need Niknak. He's worked for every fiend of consequence. He knows their secrets, and where their treasures are hidden. He knows where to find power for his stone, don't you?" "Yes! Niknak knows!" "He nearly got us bloody eaten! How do we know he won't sodding finish the job?" "Because Kherazade will keep his heart no matter what he does. And torment him whenever it pleases her. But if he helps us, I'll take it from her and place it back in his chest." "Yes!" Niknak claps his hands together and begins to perform some kind of hopping gyrations that you assume must be a form of dance. "Niknak will help!" "Wait..." you say. "Getting out of hell's one thing. I've read enough texts to know that's possible, for the living. But waging war on a demonic princess?" "Trust me..." There's a glint in his eyes. Then they widen, the very same features startled by the notion. That silences you. Whatever the demon's dreamt up, it's impressed Hugh. And if he's deceiving Niknak, you can't reveal his stratagem by questioning him. "But first," he says, "we need to leave this place." "Yes!" Niknak nods his head in a series of swift, frantic jerks. "No power in Occulus' place! Only stupid eyeball demons who will kill us! Kill Niknak!" Category:Infernal Affairs